Mind war
by Setrus
Summary: The experience of every action is based on your perspective, wouldn't you agree?


Cheering he watched as the ancient statue of the imperial oppressors was tipped over. The massive crowd gathered on the plaza was in a frenzy of cheering and dancing, children were held high to see the spectacle even as the last arbiters on the planet were dragged towards the prison they had thrown so many people to.

He grimaced momentarily at the rough handling of the former oppressors, seeing them kicked and spat on as strong men dragged the former law men towards the prison, but he knew it was a momentary indignity. The arbiters would be trialled with understanding and without any hatred, unlike anything the citizen had ever experienced.

Freedom!

No longer any oppression, no fear, no constant backbreaking toil with nothing to look forward to! Happiness and a good life! Greatness!

Then the world exploded into fire and blood, sending him tumbling to the ground in a rain of body parts and debris. Faces that moments ago had been smiling now screamed in terror as people ran in every direction, most didn't manage more than a few steps before great holes were punched right through them, tearing limbs and heads off in explosions of blood.

Rolling unto his back he found himself staring at a massive warrior standing above him, completely covered in a solid blue and golden armour and carrying a weapon the size of his leg the warrior was a terrifying...and oddly _familiar_...sight.

Then the warrior turned its gun upon him...

**

"Meltor! Are you all right!?"

**

She was running, her entire being bent on speed, overwhelming fear driving her onwards.

Tackling the door open she stumbled into the room, drawing a shallow cut across her forearm from bumping into a sharp corner. Ignoring the pain she continued, vaulting over the dinning table, knocking a chair aside and heading straight for the bedchamber.

She ignored the large bed, the covers still crumpled up from her romp with her husband, as well as the sting of pain in her chest as the image of his burnt face returned to her retinas. She quickly pushed it aside though as she dove for the nearby crib.

Despite the thunderstorm of sounds of gunfire and explosions her child was still soundly asleep, drawing a wide smile from her, the little toddler was already quite the dreamer...and so beautiful. The pale blue face, the roundness around the cheeks, the cute curve to her nasal opening, and with those large orange eyes she would later have any boy she wanted...

The wall exploded, tossing her unto the bed and knocking her child out of the crib.

She opened her mouth to scream, but all sound disappeared as she saw a massively armoured, and _familiar_, warrior stand with a foot raised over the crying baby.

The cold lenses of the warrior's helmet looking back at her had no compassion in them as the foot came down, crushing her baby with a crunch.

She screamed, pain like never before tearing at her heart, making her head swim and her very soul cry out.

Then the warrior's gun tore her stomach open and pulled her into a corner, covered in her own viscera. Yet she didn't die, agony tearing through her as her wet eyes darted between the great hole in her stomach and what little remained of her child, she wanted to die...but couldn't.

And the warrior walked away...leaving her to her hell.

**

"What's wrong with brother Meltor!?"

"It's the witch! Kill it!"

**

She was singing a serenade, more beautiful than anything he had ever heard before. Her golden hair hung freely behind her back as the sleek green robe of hers hung over her frail little body. So young...barely two hundred and already such a singer...he marvelled at it.

As she sang for the large audience she turned her head, smiling at him, making his pointed ears burn. Quickly turning back to the task at hand he worked his thin fingers over the harp, eliciting a marvel of combinations of tones out of the simple instrument. Yet it was nothing compared to her song...

Shyly he glanced up from his playing, watching as she raised her hands while coming towards the end of the song, her face glowing with pride and love. She loved singing for an audience..and playing with her made him overcome his own shortcomings when it came to that. She was so perfect...

Her chest exploded, sending bones and chunks of flesh all over the stage.

Then the audience rose in panic, all screaming in shock as blue and golden marines came hurtling towards the scene on crude jet packs. Like orks the monsters descended upon the unarmed audience, crude weapons, or even bare hands, tearing them apart before they could flee to the safety of the forest.

He knelt beside her, there was barely anything left of her thin torso, yet her face was untouched save a speck of blood on her cheek...even in death she was beautiful...and innocent.

Clenching his fist he looked up at the source of the shadow that was suddenly looming over him. The massive monster was..._familiar_...and he hated it. He opened his mouth to call it a monster, or spit at it, instead he fell to the ground as a ceramite-covered fist crushed his jaw.

Rolling unto he stomach he reached out, hugging the remains of her...his love. His lips tried to move, to tell her everything he had meant to tell her. Instead blood poured out from his mouth as he jerked, his whole body turning cold and stiff as agony burned through his back, robbing him of even a moment of love.

Monster...

**

"Brother Meltor! Are you alright!?"

He nodded, despite being on his knees in the dirt and grime, his bolter lying forgotten in a puddle. Looking down he saw his blue and golden armour covered in blood of his foes, the eldar...he felt his twin hearts jerk in pain. Guilt tore at him, making his movement stiff as he reached for his weapon, making his vision blur as tears suddenly appeared on a face that had known nothing but the expressions of hatred and disdain for so long...

"Good, I almost thought that disgusting witch had you!" His sergeant chuckled. "Guess it couldn't concentrate well enough with that hole you drilled in it's chest?"

_It?_

Meltor's rage at the insulting words was washed away by guilt, the hole _he_ had drilled in her chest? Another one...that tau...that human...and so many more...so much pain...so much unnecessary pain..._why!?_

He couldn't remember anymore...with a sigh he turned the bolter towards his face, straight between the uncaring lenses, all the guilt...must be washed away...

"Meltor!?"

And all went black.


End file.
